


Zip, Zip, Zap

by talia_ae



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Badass Ladies, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia_ae/pseuds/talia_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin takes Lily to play laser tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip, Zip, Zap

So, uh, yeah. It is basically a fact that Lily Aldrin is totally badass at laser tag. Er, once Robin explains to her that it really isn't like shooting things one bit. Shooting things doesn't come with a bonus of really awesome pinging noises and flashing lights, or the satisfaction of creaming twelve-year-olds and their parents.

Lily goes all out, paints black streaks under her eyes and puts on her sensible asskicking designer combat boots (Robin asks if she has _unsensible_ ones and Lily mutters something about stilettos), pulls on black leggings and a camo shirt and holy _hell_ they are so on. Robin is no slouch herself and between the two of them they manage to beat the crap out of- um, _strategically defeat_ a whole host of bloodthirsty tweens in Converse sneakers and jeggings.

"Want to go for a smoothie and some ribs?" Lily asks, surveying the carnage, and Robin nods. This was probably one of her best ideas ever.


End file.
